Our night, at last
by fangirlprobs
Summary: Jace had been waiting until after they got married and moved to Idris to truly be with Clary. *lemons* Based off of the characters of Cassandra Clare's series and my wickedly inappropriote imagination.


**Obviously, I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments series.**

**This is a fan fic of Jace and Clary's first time, the night of their wedding. Please enjoy.**

As soon as I stepped through the portal to Idris, it hit me: Jace and I are married now. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm Mrs. Lightwood.

I was so nervous when I exited the portal and gazed up at our new house. It was large, white, and Victorian looking. It reminded me of the Wayland manor, but it had a better vibe to it. Jace's hand steadied mine as he looked into my eyes and said "This is our new home."

I smiled up at him and he walked us into the house. It was beautiful. Jace and Alec had already moved most of our furniture into it, so the house automatically felt like our home. It had a large living room attached to a modern looking kitchen. A blazing fire place brightened to living room. There was a long hallway beside the kitchen leading to God knows how many rooms. But my eyes were focused on the stairs leading up to a single room. Our room. The room I was going to share with Jace for the rest of my life. The room we were about to make love in.

"Clary, I need to go send a message to the Clave so they know we arrived safely. Why don't you go upstairs and…", he paused and blushed slightly. "…Get comfortable."

I nodded and he pulled me in, to kiss my forehead. His soft lips against my skin made me shiver. I walked across the room to the intimidating stair case and slowly walked up to it. When I reached the top, I paused to open the door, nervous of what I might find. A huge white bed against the wall in the middle of the room, dark green curtains along the wall left to the bed, a door leading into a bathroom next to the curtains, familiar furniture scattered everywhere, and lit candles that gave the room a romantic feel.

I saw that my clothes had already been teleported to the house, and on top of my underwear door was a green and black scary looking nightgown. "Isabelle," I thought. "She must have helped move all our stuff.

I walked into the bathroom with the dress in my shaking hand. As I slipped the silk over my head I heard Jace close the door to our room. I got really nervous then. I looked in the mirror and saw how flushed my cheeks were. The very thought of him made me nervous. Then I saw the nightgown on me. It outlined my curves and made my hair look even brighter. I looked stunning and almost… sexy? Was that a good word to describe how I looked? I took a chance and walked out of the bathroom to see Jace.

He was sitting on the end of the bed and when he saw me, his eyes widened. For a second I was scared, but then I saw nothing but desire in his eyes.

He slowly got and up and walked up to me. He didn't stop walking until I had backed up into the space between the bathroom and the curtains. "You are so beautiful," he whispered and touched my cheek. He bent his head to kiss me. He tasted so wonderful. Like caramel and mint. I moaned into his mouth as he backed me up even further into the wall with his body. I could feel every muscle of his body. We kissed for what felt like hours, until our lips were sore and our body's were tingling with need.

Jace looked into my eyes, and asked, "Clary I've waited so long to be with you like this because I was so scared I would mess things up or get carried away and hurt you. Are you sure you want this?"

I almost was crying with need. I had never loved a single person half as much as I love Jace. "Oh God Jace, please. Please don't ask me to wait any longer. I need to be with you. I love you so much."

And with that, he kissed me with such a force I thought I would fall to my knees. His arms scooted me forward then around my waist and he lifted me up. He rested his lips in my neck as he laid me down on the cool white sheets. He continued to kiss on my neck as I found the bottom of his shirt. He helped me lift it over his head and then went for my lips again.

Jace's bare chest felt so good against me. I ran my hands all over his hard muscles and heard a slight moan from him. His rough hands slid up my leg until he reached my nightgown. He looked at me for approval and then practically tore if off, leaving my body exposed to him.

He sucked in his breath as he took me all in. I started to squirm under his gaze but he stopped me and caressed my breast. His eyes looked straight into mine as he did this and I stopped being so nervous. All my attention went to his hand cupping my breast. This simple gesture made me sigh and in between my legs started to get moist.

He ran his thumb over my erect nipple before lowering his head to suck on it. My hips bucked as his tongue caressed me and his other hand massaged my other breast.

He sucked lightly at first but then he started to really get into it. His mouth vibrated against my chest as he moaned and the moved his mouth to my other breast. I couldn't keep it together. "Jace!" I practically yelled. He stopped and realized how wet I was for him.

Jace sat up and undid his pants and I helped him slide them off. He was wearing no underwear so I could see all of them. He was amazing. He was so tan all over and so muscular. His dick must have been at least 9 inches long and completely erect. I got nervous then, wondering how bad it would hurt when he entered me and hoping I wouldn't bleed into him.

"I love you," he whispered and lowered his body back onto mine as he kissed me. My hands found his dick and I couldn't help myself and touched it. He was so warm under my hand and when he started to groan I rubbed and squeezed him a bit. When I released my hand he started to trail kisses all the way down my body until he reached my pussy. He kissed it but did not enter his tongue or fingers into it. I was slightly glad for that. I was so inexperienced that I wanted to just do the basics tonight.

He lightly kissed my lips once more and then put his tip at my entrance, keeping my his eyes locked with mine the whole time. As he pushed his whole tip in I held my breath. He slowly entered inch by inch until his whole cock was inside me. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. A tear rolled down my cheek and he kissed it away. "My beautiful Clary, you are so tight." He whispered against my cheek. I murmured for him to continue once I adjusted.

He moved slowly first, each pump was slow and blissful. His eyes never locked mine and I started to feel a tight feeling in my stomach. I needed more of him. "Jace… faster.. Please." I panted.

He groaned as he quickened his pace. I could feel his tip pounding the very back of me. My breathing got louder until I was screaming. "Jace! Oh, god, Jace!" I screamed over and over. He was screaming my name too and hugging my body so tight to his bodu as he pumped into me, I thought he would crush me.

"Clary, sweetheart, I think I'm going to co-" He said as I felt his liquid pour into me. It was warm and made everything so much wetter and better as I felt myself getting ready to climax as well. He screamed my name as his juice filled me and that sent me over the edge. I moaned loudly and came all around him. He kept pumping into me even after we had both orgasmed, but not for long. He slowly came to a stop and rested his head against my shoulder. After both our breathing went back to normal he hissed my shoulder and then my lips once more. I grabbed his chin and said, "That was amazing."

He grinned his Jace-like grin and said, "By the angel I love you."

We fell asleep with him still inside me.

**How did you like that you guys?! Please leave comments!**


End file.
